


Raise me up

by holy_daisy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Annoying kid, Children, Daddy Louis, Education, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Money, Not Dark, Raise me up, Singer Louis, Sometimes nice little girl, and more Love, happiness, kinda funny, laugh, problemes, sometimes she looks more like the personification of the devil
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_daisy/pseuds/holy_daisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est un chanteur renommé de 22 ans qui passe sa vie sur les routes en compagnie de sa fille de 3 ans dont il a beaucoup de mal a s'occuper. Jusqu'au jour où Harry, jeune français de 22 ans également entre dans leur vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma première fiction alors disons que c'est une sorte de test car je n'ai aucune idée d'où cela va me mener.  
> Ce ne sera pas quelque chose de "dark" à base de scarification et autres mais plutôt à base d'enfants.  
> Concernant la régularité de publication, je pense poster à chaque fois que j'aurai un nouveau chapitre d'écrit. Dans tout les cas ce sera minimum une fois par semaine.  
> Sinon que dire ?  
> Cette fiction met en scène deux personnes publics (Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson) qui ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Je me contenterai donc d'emprunter leur image. Ici, le groupe One Direction n'existe pas.  
> Enfin, cette fiction n'est rien d'autre que le fruit de mon imagination et je n'accepterai donc aucun plagiat.  
> Voila, j'espère que vous aimerez la lire au moins au temps que j'aime l'écrire.  
> Merci d'être là :) Xx

La musique était bien trop forte et les lumières l'aveuglaient.  
Louis plongea dans les yeux verts du seul garcon qui se trouvait dans le carré VIP.  
Il avait un délicieux accent français et s'était laissé charmé assez facilement, certainement dû aux litres de champagnes hors de prix qui coulaient dans ses veines.  
Louis lui saisit la main et le garcon ne se détacha pas. Ne rompant pas le contact visuel il l'entraina dans un coin plus sombre de la boite et moins peuplé. Ça puait le vomis et la transpiration mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste voir jusqu'où ils pourraient aller ensemble et si ça valait le coup de le ramener dans sa chambre. Louis appuya Harry contre le mur et entreprit de l'embrasser a chaque endroit de son visage et de son cou. Le garçon etait tellement reactif sous ses lèvres et ses doigts qu'il ne douta pas un instant que ce serait avec lui qu'il passerait la nuit.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la suite luxueuse sans cesser de se toucher. Harry faisait tant de bruit en gémissant sous les caresses , que Louis dû poser les mains sur sa bouche.  
"Chut tu vas réveiller ma fille."  
Harry ne semblait pas avoir saisit l'information et ne baissa pas le volume. Louis posa alors ses lèvres sur celles du francais, essayant de le faire taire du mieux qu'il pu.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur une chambre d'hotel. Encore une. Quoique celle-ci semblait quand même plus fameuse que les deux précédentes.  
Il sentit quelqu'un bouger a ses côtés et jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil derrière lui. L'homme était vraiment beau avec les cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Cependant il n'avait pas perdu toutes les rondeurs de l'adolescence. Harry se félicita de son choix . Il le regarda tendrement quelques instants, hésitant presque à rester pour une fois . Puis il fronça les sourcils et se reprit. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de moment de faiblesse qui le poussait à faire des choses idiotes.  
Il degagea la couette qui le recouvrait et se leva lentement pour ne pas le reveiller. Il partit en quête de ses vêtements, eparpillés aux quatre coins de la chambre. Une fois habillé, il quitta la pièce et atterit dans la suite la plus grande qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il marqua une pause en voyant, les tapis, les deux canapés et la cuisine. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu tout ça hier soir. Il devait surement avoir trop bu, pour changer.  
Harry s'approcha des placards, il devait avoir le temps de manger avant que le garcon ne se reveille. Il chercha dans les placards mais ne trouva que des céréales. Des coco pops ? Réellement ? Bon il s'était peut être trompé sur l'age de la starlette finalement... Il espérait juste qu'il n'était pas mineur.. Peu importe il irait verifié sur internet plus tard. Il devait y avoir au moins 1000 pages dedié a lui de toute facon, tenues par des fans toutes plus amoureuses les une que les autres. Si elles avaient su sa vraie orientation...  
Harry ricana en se servant un bol de céréales et s'assit a la table.  
Ca ne faisait pas trois minutes qu'il etait assit quand il sentit qu'on tirait sur son t-shirt. Jetant un oeil sur sa droite il sursauta et manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Bordel mais c'est quoi ca ?!  
Un enfant se tenait a coté de lui. Un morveux a peine réveiller. Ou une morveuse ? Il n'était meme pas sur.  
On est jamais sur de toute façon avec ces..trucs.  
Il le regardait comme s'il avait vu un fantome. Puis l'enfant fit un geste vers le paquet de céréales.  
"Je peux en avoir ?"  
Ok donc en plus de faire peur ce truc parlait. Il le détailla de plus près, mais pas trop et en déduisît que ca devait être une fille. Elle avait un air endormis.  
" Bah va chercher un bol et sers toi."  
Ok elle ne devait avoir que trois ans et il y était peut-être aller un peu fort mais bon ce n'était pas une assistée pour autant. Elle eut l'air surprise. Elle posa un chiffon crasseux a coté du bol d'Harry et se dirigea vers le placard. Il poussa le doudou du bout des doigts en se disant que ce nid a microbe aurait du etre interdit par la loi. Serieusement c'était vraiment degueu et... OH PUTAIN mais c'était plein de bave en plus. Il s'essuya rapidement les doigts sur son t-shirt en faisant une grimace qui valait le detour. Le petite revint avec un bol, récupéra son doudou et le paquet de cereales et s'assit en face d'Harry. Ses épaules depassait a peine de la table. Elle se servit une grosse portion, probablement bien trop grosse pour elle d'ailleurs. Mais Harry s'en fichait, il n'etait pas son père, il n'avait pas a lui dire quoi faire. Il continua a manger, l'observant se servir du lait du coin de l'oeil.  
Jusque là tout se passait bien, et si elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche ce serait encore mieux. Ils mangeaient en silence, se jaugeant du regard a tour du role. Sauf que la petite se pencha pour se saisir de son doudou et.. Renversa son bol en direction d'Harry. Il sentit le lait couler sur son pantalon avant d'avoir eu le temps de se reculer.  
"Putain mais t'es serieuse la ?!"  
Il était debout a coté de la table et le lait formait une petite flaque a ses pieds. La petite se mît alors a pleurer. Harry soupira, franchement agacé par la situation mais il ne voulait pas que la petite réveille le mec qui dormait dans le lit.  
" Non mais c'est bon arrête de pleurer, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus."  
Elle le regarda avec des yeux humide et renifla. Charmant. Puis elle tenta de s'exprimer entre deux sanglots ce qui, soyons honnete, ne fut pas bien convaincant.  
"Mais... Papa.. Papa va .. Me gronder."  
Harry eut l'air plutot décontenancé.  
"Euh.. Il va t'engueuler parce que t'as renverser ton bol là ?"  
Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, presque effrayée. Harry soufla sur les mèches qui lui tombait devant les yeux et ferma les yeux comme s'il essayait de se donner du courage. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit la petite, recroquevillée sur elle meme pleurait toujours.  
" il est ou ton pere ?"  
Elle pointa le doigt vers la porte dont Harry etait sorti quelque minutes plutot . Et merde. Merde merde merde. Il se souvenait vaguement du fait que Louis ait mentionné une fille la vieille au soir mais ça lui était complètement sortit de la tête. Et puis il fallait dire que Louis était très très bon pour faire oublier à Harry les choses, pour lui faire penser à autre chose. Le jeune homme afficha un sourire au coin puis re déposa les yeux sur la petite.  
" bon alors deja arrête de pleurer ca évitera que tu le reveilles. Ensuite tu vas m'aider et on va nettoyer avant qu'il se lève."  
Elle s'arreta immediatement de pleurer et sauta de sa chaise soulagée. Harry se demanda presque si elle n'avait pas jouée la comédie. Il s'empara du rouleau d'essuie tout et en donna 3 a la petite fille et en pris autant.  
"Tu fais le sol, je fais la table."  
Ils s'attelèrent tous les deux a la tache. Puis harry l'aida a terminé sa partie. Une fois que tout fut propre. Il se saisit d'un coussin, le posa sur une chaise et la posa dessus de façon à la surélever puis il lui ressortit un bol propre. Elle le regarda faire étonnée.  
" J'ai le droit d'en reprendre ? "  
Harry fut parut surpris par la question.  
" Bah oui, t'as rien pu mangé."  
"Papa il veut pas que j'en reprendre quand je renverse il dit que c'est tant pis pour moi"  
Il soupira, se disant que s'il avait su qu'un petit déjeuner lui apporterait autant d'emmerdes, il serait partit directement.  
" Ouais bah ton pere il dort alors comme apparement je suis condamné a essayé de te faire survivre jusqu'a ce qu'il veuille bien se lever, on fait avec mes règles." Dit-il en lui versant une portion adaptée a sa taille de l'enfant. Elle affichait un sourire radieux.  
"J'en veux plus."  
"Nan apres tu vas pas finir." Elle eut une moue boudeuse.  
" Papa il dit rien si je fini pas."  
" Bah moi si. Alors si tu en reveux tu me demandera plus tard. Lait froid ou chaud ?"  
Elle avait l'air franchement contrarié mais il s'en fichait. Il n'etait pas la pour jouer la nounou du mec avec lequel il avait passé la nuit.  
"Bah ça speut pas le lait chaud avec les céréales, t'es bête ou quoi ?"  
Harry, lui fit les gros yeux.  
"Alors deja tu me parles autrement parce que je suis pas une de tes copines de bac a sable et ensuite si, ca se peut".  
La gamine parut contrariée par la remarque mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de le regarder mettre un peu de lait dans un bol et le passer au micro-onde une minute. Puis il versa un peu de céréales dedans et lui dit de gouter. Hesitante, elle plonga la cuillère dans les coco pops et en mis quelques un dans sa bouche. Elle mastiqua quelque instant et decida qu'elle adorait la texture.  
" Alors ? " Lui demanda-t-il ?  
"J'aime trop de fou ! " S'ecria-t-elle ! Harry sourit légèrement.  
"Tu préfères lesquels du coup " elle hesita quelques secondes.  
" Bah j'aime trop les deux."  
Il soupira puis lui prépara deux bols avec la portion qu'il sépara en deux. Il les remplit ensuite a moitie de lait. Un froid, un chaud. La petite avait l'air ravie et se remit a manger. Il retourna alors s'asseoir a sa place pour terminer son propre bol. Il jaugea de nouveau la petite du regard et remarqua qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux que son père. Ces mêmes yeux qui l'avait poussé a le choisir lui plutôt qu'un autre hier soir. Tout etait silencieux jusqu'a ce qu'elle se décide de nouveau à parler.  
"Tu t'appelles comment ?". Il hesita un instant a l'ignorer puis lui repondu.  
"Harry."  
"Moi c'est Hannah."  
Et moi je t'ai rien demander pensa-t-il mais c'était méchant et il craignait une nouvelle crise de larmes qui reveillerait son père avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se tirer.  
" T'es le petit copain de mon papa ?"  
"Quoi ?! Non bien sur que non ?"  
Elle fronca les sourcils.  
"Alors pourquoi t'es encore la ?"  
Merde merde merde mais ne pouvait-elle pas se la fermer ? Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une repartie cinglante qu'elle enchaina.  
" D'habitude les garcons que papa ramène, ils restent jamais jusqu'a ce que je me leve. Ou alors il s'occupe pas de moi. Et ceux qui le font ils sont troooop bizarre. Jte jure on dirait qu'ils croivent être un autre de mes papas. Ils sont trop nuls." Harry en resta bouche bée mais Hannah ne lui laissa pas le temps de reagir.  
" Mais toi t'es pas pareil. T'es trop mieux."  
Elle le regardait avec un sourire, comme si elle etait fière d'elle. Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi repondre.  
"Euh merci.. Je suppose."  
Son sourire s'élargit encore.  
" Tu vas rester du coup ? Parce que j'adooooore trop de fou tes céréales."  
Harry s'appretait a répondre lorsqu'il entendit une voix derriere lui.  
"Non ma cherie, il va s'en aller tout de suite même."  
Il se retourna pour voir Louis, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon et, mon dieu ce qu'il etait beau. Harry se félicita encore une fois d'avoir si bien fait son choix. Mais en meme temps il ne supportait pas qu'il parle de lui de cette manière, comme s'il n'était pas là où qu'il ne pouvait pas s'adresser à lui directement. Il observa le jeune homme faire le tour de la table et déposer un baiser sur les cheveux de sa fille qui paraissait bien déçue. Puis il releva les yeux vers Harry, faussement supris.  
"Euh.. Tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es encore la ?"  
Il ne supportait pas ca, on ne traitait pas Harry Styles comme une vulgaire prostituée. Jamais.  
"Tu permets, je finis mes céréales."  
"Euh nan, enfait je permet rien du tout a part que tu dégages. "  
Harry le regarda durement.  
"Bon alors ecoute, deja je suis pas une de tes putes donc tu me parles autrement. Ensuite, je te demande pas de m'épouser, je finis juste mes céréales. Après je m'en vais, j'ai aucune envie de rester de toute façon."  
Il avait parler en francais pour qu'Hannah ne comprenne pas et il savait que Louis le comprennait vu a la facon dont il avait crié toute les injures qu'il connaissait dans cette langue hier soir, quand Harry était entre ses cuisses.  
Louis etait plus qu'énerver d'ailleurs mais il ne trouva rien a redire a harry. Abandonnant, il se servit lui aussi un bol. Hannah, sentant la tension entre les deux hommes, decida qu'elle n'avait plus faim et se leva pour quitter la pièce.  
Sauf que Louis en avait décidé autrement.  
"Hannah ?"  
La petite se retourna, agacée.  
"Y a quoi encore ?"  
Si Harry fut surpris par le ton qu'elle employa avec son père, ce ne fut pas le cas de Louis.  
"Tu viens finir ton bol steuplait."  
Elle le défia du regard, comme pour savoir si elle pouvait se permettre de pousser un peu le jeu avant qu'il ne s'énerve.  
"Nan j'en veux plus ça s'voit pas."  
Louis se contenta de hocher la tête en lâchant un pauvre 'ok, puis continua de manger. Si Hannah paraissait presque déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à le faire réagir, Harry lui affichait un air complètement ahuris.  
Lorsque la petite eut quitté la pièce, il ricana et lâcha :  
"Waouh impressionnant l'autorité !"  
Louis releva la tête de son bol et lui lança un regard mechant.  
"Bon écoute t'as pas de gosses alors viens pas me casser les couilles en faisant comme si tu savais tout mieux que tout le monde en matière d'éducation."  
"J'ai peut être pas de gosses comme tu dis mais je connais le respect. Je sais enseigner la politesse, le respect et mettre des cadres aux enfants. Je sais quand ils ont besoin d'être punis, remis à leur place ou au contraire câliner."  
Louis ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre, alors il laissa Harry continuer.  
"Donc ouais j'ai pas de gosse mais je sais mieux les éduquer que toi qui en a une de 3 ans."  
Harry se leva, recupera sa veste qui gisait sur le canapé et chercha ses boots dans toute la suite. Une fois prêt il se dirigea vers la porte tout en remontant ses cheveux trop long en un chignon haut. Louis n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise quand il sentit de nouveau quelqu'un tirer sur son t-shirt et se retourna pour croiser les yeux bleus d'Hannah.  
"Dis, tu reviens quand."  
Il se baissa de facon a être a sa hauteur et lui sourit.  
" Je ne pense pas qu'on se revoie un jour ma belle. Mais j'ai été content de te connaitre" dit-il en lui tendant la main. Elle tapa dedans avec un petite moue triste.  
"Jamais jamais ?"  
Son air fendit le coeur a Harry mais autant le dire tout de suite et ne pas la laisser espérer.  
" Non jamais."  
Il se releva, deposa lui aussi un petit bisou sur les cheveux doux de la petite fille.  
"Sois sage princesse."  
Puis il ouvrit la porte et fit une dernier geste de la main a Hannah. Juste avant de refermer la porte, il vit que Louis l'observait.  
Une fois dans le couloir, il respira de nouveau. Si on lui avait dit que coucher avec cette starlette de la chanson l'obligerait a jouer les baby sitters, il aurait décliné directement. Mais bon, elle n'etait pas si horrible cette petite. Un peu paumée à cause de l'education -ou plutôt l'absence d'education- que lui infligeait son père peut être...  
Il commenca a avancé dans le couloir recouvert de moquette qui devait couter les yeux de la tete lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Il se retourna pour voir la tête de Louis qui depassait juste de l'embrasure. Il avait l'air aussi gêné que Harry etait surpris.  
"Tu chercherais pas un job ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila enfin le premier chapitre. Il change du prologue mais montre l'esprit dans lequel se déroulera l'ensemble de la fiction.  
> Le prochain chapitre sera posté au plus vite.  
> En attendant, vous pouvez me faire part de vos questions et remarques sur Twitter : @holy_daisy ou avec le hashtag #RMUfic.  
> Merci encore d'avoir lu :) Xx


	3. Chapter 3

"Tu chercherais pas un job ?"  
Harry le regarda plus que décontenancé. Louis quant a lui etait plus qu'embarassé par sa propre proposition. Il n'avait toujours que la tête qui depassait de l'embrasure de la porte lorsqu'il reprit la parole.  
"Tu seras bien payé."  
Harry se reprit tres vite comprenant ce a quoi il faisait allusion et le regarda de haut.   
"Tu me prends pour quoi ? Une pute de luxe ?"  
Louis parut surpris et regarda le jeune homme tourner les talons mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser partir. Il courut dans le couloir pour le rattraper.   
"Eh attends... Euh .. Merde.. Euh attends !"  
Harry fit volte face et offrit un de ses regards les plus meurtriers a Louis qui manqua de le percuter.   
"Tu ne te rappelles même plus du prénom de la personne avec laquelle tu as passé la nuit. Classe ça."   
"En même temps si je devais me souvenir de tout le monde, je serais pas rendu."   
Il avait lâché ça avec tellement de nonchalance que Harry eut du mal à le croire. Il le regarda d'un air mi ahuris mi degouté et tourna les talons.   
"Non pardon attends steuplait c'est pas ce que je voulais dire."   
Harry continua à avancer comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.   
"Harry steuplait ! J'ai besoin d'aide !"   
Louis s'en voulu immediatement d'avoir usé d'un ton si pathétique. Vulnérable. Mais cela eut au moins le mérite de faire s'arrêter le jeune homme. Il se retourna et le regarda de manière impassible. Ils étaient a dix metres l'un de l'autre et Louis se dit que c'etait maintenant ou jamais. Peu importe s'il passait pour un faible. Une fois de plus, une fois de moins qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Au pire il dirait non et irait raconter sur tous les réseaux sociaux a quel point le très connu Louis Tomlinson etait pathétique. Et au mieux...   
" J'ai besoin d'aide avec Hannah. J'y arrive plus. Enfin je crois que j'ai jamais réussi.. J'ai jamais été un bon père et je sais pas lui mettre des regles. Je suis trop jeune pour ça et de toute facon elle ne m'écoute pas. Toutes les nounous que j'engage démissionne au bout de deux semaines tant elle est intenable et tout ce que je peux dire ne change rien. Elle est désagréable et malpoli avec tout le monde et je sais que ... c'est de ma faute. Que je suis nul comme père. Mais elle a le droit d'avoir une enfance normale, avec de bonnes bases. Et c'est pas parce que je merde tout qu'elle doit en patir.."   
Il avait dit tout ça dans un souffle et sa voix s'était brisée sur la derniere phrase. Il baissa les yeux, honteux de s'être ouvert ainsi. Harry, s'il avait ete touché, ne laissait rien paraitre et le regardait toujours de la meme façon.   
"Attends, tu essaies de me dire quoi la exactement ?"   
Louis regardait toujours le sol.   
" Elle n'est pas pareil avec toi qu'avec les autres. Elle te respecte et elle t'a acceptée en tres peu de temps. En plus tu as l'air de savoir t'y prendre avec les enfants. "   
Il avait relever les yeux pendant qu'il parlait , de facon a les planter dans ceux de Harry qui froncait les sourcils.   
"Putain Louis c'est une blague la ? Tu veux quoi exactement ?"   
"J'aimerais que tu t'occupes d'elle a plein temps."  
Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.  
"Non mais tu m'as pris pour super nanie ou comment ça se passe ?!"  
"Steuplait, j'en ai vraiment besoin."   
"Mais non ! Mais c'est même pas négociable, je fais pas ça ! "  
"Mais Pourquoi ?"   
Harry semblait de plus en paniqué.   
" Mais parce que.. Parce que t'es toujours en tournée et moi je serais où pendant ce temps ?! Et puis merde j'ai une vie. Et puis... Et puis je déteste les gosses de toute facon !"   
"Pendant la tournée tu seras avec nous, tout frais payés et puis ne me fais pas croire que tu n'aimes pas les enfants."   
"Bah oui et puis le jour ou je deciderai de partir j'aurai plus rien !"   
Louis soupira.  
"Mais j'ai dit que je te verserai un salaire t'es con ou quoi ?"   
"Oh alors déjà tu me parles mieux !" Harry hésita.   
" De combien le salaire ?"  
C'est a ce moment là que Louis compris que la partie etait gagnée, il ne refuserait jamais ca. Il lui annonca un chiffre tellement gros que les yeux de Harry s'elargir, puis il fronca les sourcils.   
"Putain tu fais vraiment chier Tomlinson ! "  
Le jeune chanteur afficha alors un sourire si grands qu'il semblait toucher ses deux oreilles.

Harry ne compris pas comment mais il se retrouva assis a la table de la suite entrain de discuter d'un contrat de travail. Si on lui avait dit ça hier soir... Hannah etait dans sa chambre et Louis, assis face a lui, souriait toujours, ce qui commencait franchement a l'agacer.   
"Bon alors, tu bosserais toute la semaine sauf un jour. Celui que tu veux."   
"Deux"  
Louis commenca a perdre son sourire, comprenant que les négociations ne seraient pas de tout repos. S'il pensait que tout etait gagné il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil.   
" Un et demi et pas plus."   
Harry paraissait contrarié mais il hocha la tete. Il n'avait exposé une objection que parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Louis est l'impression de gagner si facilement. "Ensuite je crois que le reste n'est pas très important.. A part qu'il faudra que tu sois la pour Hannah toute la journée et la nuit. Et que t'occupes d'elle en lui imposant des règles et en lui faisant son éducation."  
"Ouais en gros tu veux que je fasse ton job. Toute la mauvaise partie du moins." Louis fut touché par la pique mais ne dit rien.  
" Tu as des questions pendant qu'on est là ?"   
"Plutôt des conditions enfait."  
Louis parut soucieux tout a coup mais il hocha la tête, attendant la suite.   
"D'abord tu ne ramènes plus personne. A part si ton histoire est serieuse. Mais je ne veux voir aucun coup d'un soir ici."   
Le jeune homme afficha un sourire au coin.  
"Tu serais jaloux ?"   
"Non enfait c'est plus parce que ca perturbe assez ta fille de voir passer toutes tes putes ici."  
Louis perdit de nouveau son sourire.  
"Arrêtes elle ne s'en rend meme pas compte."   
"non mais t'es sourd ou quoi ? Tu t'es pas entendu crier hier soir ?! Tu crois que tu reveilles pas tout l'hotel ?"   
Il se mit a rougir.   
"Ah moins que ce ne soit que parce que j'etais très doué..?"   
Harry se fendit d'un sourire malicieux et Louis décida de ne pas entrer dans son jeu.  
"Arretes de te jeter des fleurs et donne moi tes autres conditions."  
"Donc c'est okay pour la premiere on est d'accord ? Plus de plan cul ici ?"   
Il hocha la tete et Harry continua.   
"Ensuite tu ne te mets pas entre Hannah et moi. Quoiqu'il se place je ne veux pas te voir dire quoique ce soit ou sapper mon autorite"   
Nouveau hochement de tête.   
" Et enfin, tu ne tente rien avec moi. Je ne suis pas une pute de luxe que tu auras a ta disposition en mode Pretty Woman."  
Louis se mit a rire.   
"Je te rassure tu ressembles pas du tout a Julia Roberts."   
"Et toi tu as rien de Richard Gere non plus."   
"Bon alors comme ca au moins c'est clair. Marché conclu ?"  
Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de serrer la main qui se présentait devant lui. Sa vie était sur le point de changer. Radicalement. Et ça l'effrayait énormément. Car après tout, à part son frère, il ne s'était jamais réellement occupé d'enfant et c'était une très grande responsabilité. Surtout à 22 ans. Mais d'un autre côté il n'avait rien à perdre. Il n'avait pas de vie à Londres et ne voyait de toute façon presque jamais sa famille qui était restée en France. Ce job lui permettrait de rencontrer du monde. Du beau monde. Et puis il vivrait dans des suites de luxe et pas dans un 2 pièces miteux ce qui était non négligeable. Aussi, on ne crachait pas sur un salaire comme celui que lui proposait Louis.  
Finalement, il serra la maint du jeune homme.  
"Marché conclu. Je commence quand ?"   
"Et ben.. Maintenant ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le deuxième chapitre !  
> Vous pouvez me poser vos question sur Twitter : @Holy_daisy ou avec le hashtag #RMUfic.  
> Merci encore d'avoir lu, je posterai la suite aussi vite que possible. Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Voila le prologue est posté ! il n'est pas très long et ne va pas vraiment dans le sens de la fiction mais j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne entrée en matière.  
> Le premier chapitre sera posté demain et la suite arrivera aussi vite que possible.  
> Vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez sur Twitter : @Holy_Daisy ou avec le hashtag de la fiction : #RMUfic :) Xx


End file.
